Nothing Can Keep Us Apart
by WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean
Summary: A/U Everlark where Peeta and Katniss live in Canada. Peeta goes off to fight in WW1 and Katniss is back home, praying for his safe return. They write letters to each other. Will Peeta make it back? This story is devoted to everyone who made a sacrifice in war. Enjoy the fluff and romance from letters and flashbacks. Contains minor violence from war descriptions, and some sadness.
1. Forever Yours

**Forever Yours**

_February 8, 1915_

_My dearest Katniss,_

_I am quickly writing you this letter from the trenches before we move on. I am writing mostly because I want you to know that I am doing fine. I haven't had as much as a scratch, and I pray that the war won't last long and I shall return home to you safely. I have been receiving a fair amount of rations, but I sure miss the special meals you would cook for me when I would come over. I miss going to your house and coming up behind you and kissing your cheek while you're at the stove. _

_I miss you terribly, darling. I love you so much. I ache to hold your hand and kiss you, but I only have memories. I miss the smell of your hair and your laugh. I think of you all the time. Do you often think of me? If not I would feel rather foolish. _

_How are my parents? Are they alright? My brothers are fine, as far as I know. Has the bakery been keeping busy? Gosh, I miss that place. I miss working there and having you visit me. How are your mother and Primrose? I hope they are all doing well. I hope that your mother will not have to come over here as a nurse, but you never know how high casualty rates can be._

_Lastly, how are you, my love? I know I miss you and I hope you miss me just as much. But do not dwell too much on the thought of me out here… Just think of our happy memories. That is what I do, and it keeps me going. I hope you are doing alright._

_I send my love and prayers for you, and everyone back home. I hope you get this. Did I mention how much I love you? Well I love you very much. I hope you know that._

_Forever yours,_

_ Peeta._

Katniss read the letter over so many times she lost count. She drank in the words until they were embedded in her memory. This was the first letter that she had gotten from Peeta. She nearly cried when she got it. She was so glad that he was alright. Receiving this letter made it a little easier for her to breathe.

She set the letter down on her desk and took out a piece of paper and her fountain pen. She wrote a letter back to Peeta, and when she was done, she took out the slip of paper that had all of the mailing information on it about how to get it to Peeta and copied it down onto an envelope. Then she put on all of the appropriate stamps and stood up. She put on her cap and walked downstairs. She called out to her mother that she was going to the post office. When she heard a response she opened the door and stepped outside.

The air was warm and the sun was shining. It was hard to imagine that there was a war happening on the other side of the world. The post office was a few blocks away and Katniss began walking. She kept a careful grip on the letter, not wanting to drop it. The streets were quiet so she walked at a leisurely pace. Then the post office came into view. She hadn't been there by herself before. Usually her mother would send the mail, or sometimes Peeta would do it for her on his way home after visiting.

She opened the door and was greeted with a bell tinkling above the door. A man came out of the back room and smiled at her. "Hello dear! What can I help you with today?"

Katniss walked up to the counter and tentatively smiled back. "I have a letter to send."

"Where to?" he asked.

"Overseas." She put the envelope on the counter and slid it towards him.

His eyebrows shot up. "Overseas, eh? Do you have a loved one fighting over there? Your pappy?"

Katniss frowned. "My father died years ago in a mining accident."

"Oh darlin' I'm so sorry." He said sympathetically. "Is it for your brother?"

_My, _Katniss thought, _this man sure is nosy._ "No, sir. It's for my gentleman friend."

"Oh." The man waggled his eyebrows. "Aren't you a little young to be courting?"

"I'm eighteen, sir." Katniss said haughtily, raising her chin. "And so is he."

The man raised his hands slightly, as if in surrender. "My apologies. I'll get this send out as soon as I can." He took the envelope and Katniss relaxed a little.

"Thank you." She nodded. "Good day." She turned and left.

She hated how people assumed things about her relationship with Peeta. They were adults and were both responsible and mature.

Before they started going steady a little over a year ago, they hadn't really been friends. They had known each other from school but Peeta had been one of the more popular children, while Katniss had her few friends who weren't always nice to her. Most of the time she was alone while her friends went off together, excluding her and leaving her behind.

But Peeta had always caught her eye. He was tall and very handsome, with his golden hair and his bright blue eyes. Sometimes she'd find herself staring at him, and when he'd look at her she'd blush madly and look away. She found it awkward to be around him because of her attraction to him. But she knew he felt something too because she could feel his eyes on her sometimes. And if she got up the nerve to look at him, he'd hold her stare before her face would heat and she'd look away.

One day at lunch at the beginning of the school year when she was sitting by herself, Peeta came up beside her. "Excuse me, is it alright if I sit here?" he asked politely. Katniss stuttered for a bit, then gave up trying to talk and nodded. Peeta smiled at her and it made her heart flutter. He made polite small talk with her and made some jokes. Katniss laughed at all of them, and starting getting over her nerves. After that day, they always had lunch together.

Finally one day in December Peeta asked her out on a date, for a walk in the park. She was overjoyed and immediately said yes. The next night Peeta came to her house to pick her up. He met Katniss's mother and sister, and they both loved him at once.

When they were at the park, Peeta offered her his arm and she took it tentatively, grinning shyly. After a few minutes of chatting and walking Katniss slipped her hand into his. He looked at her, a little surprised, but smiled widely and closed his fingers around hers. Just as they had circled around the park and were almost back at the entrance, it started to snow. They both looked up at the sky to watch the falling snowflakes. Then they looked at each other at the same time and moved closer together. Peeta leaned his face down and Katniss closed her eyes. She felt the soft pressure of his lips against hers. It was a polite kiss, and their lips were the only thing in contact.

He pulled away and Katniss opened her eyes. She was staring into Peeta's beautiful blue ones. They were twinkling. She reached up and held his face, bringing it closer to her own. She kissed him again, this time deeper. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his and passionately kissed her back. Warmth radiated from the kiss throughout Katniss's body and she twined her arms around his neck. After a few moments they pulled back and looked at each other, both somewhat in awe, before grinning madly at each other.

Katniss was shaken from the memory as an automobile honked at her. She was slowly walking across the intersection. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Sorry!" She hurried off the road and waved her hand in apology. The driver didn't seem too angry. Katniss hurried back home before she could get lost in thought again, and prayed the Peeta would stay safe and he'd get her letter soon.


	2. Yours Always

**Yours Always**

_February 21, 1915_

_My Sweet Peeta,_

_ I was so happy to receive your letter. It made me smile and I have memorized every word. I am so happy that you're alright. I miss you so much, and I cannot wait for your safe return. I miss all the little things you miss, and more that I know you do as well but could never fit in a letter. I miss feeling your hands in my hair, I miss the soft smell of bakery bread on your skin, and I really miss looking into your eyes and seeing the laughter and love in them. You need not worry about me not missing you, Peeta, because I miss you with all my heart._

_ Your parents are well. I have visited them more than once, even though your mother doesn't seem to enjoy my visits as much as your father. They both miss you, though, you and your brothers. I'm glad to hear that they are alright as well. My mother and Prim are fine. Since my mother is more of a low key apothecary here in town, she will most likely not have to go overseas to work as a nurse. _

_ I am fine, though I miss you terribly. I cannot go for more than a half hour without my mind dwelling to you. Often do I find myself wanting to tell you something, or hold your hand but you are not here. But you will be soon, I hope. I really wish your safe return and I pray for you every day. _

_I know you love me. I love you too, Peeta. I really do._

_Yours always,_

_ Katniss_

Peeta's heart ached when he read the letter. He could hear Katniss's voice as he read it, and it made him miss her more. He took out the golden pin she had given him on the day he left. It was a bird inside of a ring with an arrow in its beak. It was beautiful. He remembered the day so well.

Katniss was very upset about Peeta leaving to be a soldier but she walked with him up to the train with her chin held high. He set down his bag and looked at her. She had lowered her face and was looking down at her hands. "Katniss." He said, causing her to look at him. There were tears in her eyes. He frowned and put his arms around her, pulling her head against his chest. He felt a little stiff in his uniform but he held her easily. She fit perfectly in his arms. She didn't hug him back but she curled her fingers into the front of his shirt. Then after a moment she pulled away and he let her go. Then she reached into her pocket and took out the pin, then stretched and pinned the pin onto his shirt.

"Something to remember me by." She said softly. "To protect you. As long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you." She finished pinning it on and dropped her hands. "I promise." She finished in a whisper, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Peeta cupped her cheek and brushed the tear away with his thumb. "It's beautiful. I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome." Katniss said, looking at him sadly.

"I'll come back, Katniss. I promise you." He said.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He held her waist and brought her body against his; memorizing the feeling it gave him. There was so much desperation and urgency in the kiss, so much love and care that Peeta didn't ever want to let go. After a while they figured they might be causing a scene and pulled away. "You'd better come back, Mr. Mellark." Katniss said in mock scolding, straightening his cap.

"I will, Miss Everdeen. Nothing can keep us apart." He said affectionately, running the tip of his finger down her nose.

Then the train whistle sounded and everyone was called to board. Katniss looked at him more desperately. "Be safe, Peeta. I love you so much."

"You, as well. I love you more than anything." He delicately held her face and kissed her on the lips once more. Then he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be home soon." He said, with a smile.

Katniss had silent tears streaming down her face, but she tried to smile and nodded. He pulled her into his arms for a long hug before the train whistle sounded again. "Good luck, Peeta." Katniss said holding back a sob.

Peeta smiled at her and she tried to smile back. He could tell she was on the verge of breaking so he decided he better get on the train. He took his bag and boarded the train. It was warm on the train; many soldiers had already boarded and taken their seats. He took a spot by the window and opened it, looking down at Katniss. She was wiping away her tears but she smiled a little when she saw him. He waved and the train started to move. She blew him a kiss and he caught it, pressing his hand to his heart. He mouthed _I love you_ and Katniss mouthed it back. That was the last time he saw her.

Now he was sitting in his dug out bunker, on his hard wooden bed. Meagre light poured out from the lantern he had and casted eerie shadows everywhere. He'd have to be up at dawn, which was approaching quickly, but he couldn't sleep. He was too anxious. Tomorrow he was to be positioned on the front lines. If there was any combat, he would be right in the midst of the action. He didn't like war and he didn't want to be there, but he was. His mother told him he was going, and that was final. Even though he was eighteen and was technically an adult, he still lived under her roof, still abided her rules.

His mother was strict and cruel. She heard of the need for soldiers and she jumped at the chance to get Peeta out. She signed him and his brothers up as soon as she could. It didn't really surprise Peeta, but it upset him. He knew that his family would get a small amount of money for having their three sons sent overseas to fight for their country, so he knew his mother would be more than happy to ship them off. But it showed that she did not care for them as much as a mother should. His father had been the loving parent out of the two. Peeta really missed his father, he even missed his mother.

But he missed Katniss the most. He reached into his pocket and took out the small picture he had of Katniss. He ran his eyes over it, kissed his fingers and touched her smiling face. He only wished now he could kiss her, hold her, talk to her, see her. But he could not. He gazed at the photograph for a little while longer before tucking it back in his pocket with a sigh.

He took a piece of paper from his pocket and his pencil. He easily wrote a letter back to Katniss. When he was done he got off his bed and left the bunker. He trudged through the muddy trench until he found the post and information bunker. The soldier in there looked utterly bored and was smoking a cigarette. He nodded when Peeta entered.

"I have a letter." Peeta said, holding up the paper.

The soldier puffed out some smoke, not bothering to take the cigarette from his lips. He held his hand out and Peeta handed the letter to him. The soldier put it in an envelope and Peeta told him the mailing address. Then the envelope was put into a pile that contained probably dozens more.

"Thank you." Peeta said.

"No worries, pal." He said.

Peeta nodded stiffly and left. He walked quickly back to his bunker. The sun was rising and he knew that he'd have to go to the front lines soon. He lay down on his bed and shut his eyes. He wasn't trying to sleep, since he knew sleep would never come, but he was trying to settle his nerves. He was so anxious, afraid of what might happen. He was afraid of not being able to go home, to see Katniss again, but he tried not to think about it. He promised Katniss that he would come home to her and that's what he was going to do.

When the Lieutenant came to retrieve Peeta and his bunk mates, the sun was rising. The other soldiers groaned but Peeta got up right away. He saluted and the Lieutenant told Peeta where to get some breakfast before they had to leave.

As he exited the bunker he traced the shape of the pin on his shirt. Katniss's words echoed in his ears,_ To protect you. As long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you_. _I promise._ He held his chin high. He was going to be fine. He'd see Katniss again. Everything was going to be fine.


	3. Endlessly Thinking of You

**Endlessly Thinking of You**

_March 5, 1915_

_Katniss, my love,_

_ I'm glad to hear that you are okay. I hope you continue to stay well and safe back home. Thank you for visiting my parents. I know my father enjoys seeing you. _

_ I miss you so much. I still have the pin you gave me. It keeps me going. I like having it with me because it reminds me of you. I'm glad to have this little piece of you with me. I love you._

_ Katniss I have something important to tell you. I will be entering the frontlines today and I don't know when I'll be able to write back. I feel a battle coming on. So if you do not receive a letter from me for a while please do not think the worst. It might just be that I cannot write back or that I have not gotten your letter. If worst comes to worst… you'll know. But I have promised you that I would come home and I will try my very hardest to do so. I would rather not think about it though. I just want to go home and be back in your arms. I will fight to my death for you, you mean that much to me. _

_ I love you, Katniss. I love you a lot. I'm always thinking of you, and I shall continue to do so forever._

_Endlessly thinking of you,_

_ Peeta_

Katniss dropped the letter on the bed beside her with shaking hands. She curled up on her side. Peeta wrote this letter three weeks ago. Peeta was on the frontlines. In the face of the action, Peeta was fighting. Peeta had guessed correctly: there was a battle occurring and Peeta was right there. Katniss wished she could do something to protect him. But he told her the pin she had given him was keeping him strong. She hoped that was enough.

Katniss knew it was selfish, but she wanted Peeta to come home. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, bury her face in his chest and forget the war that was going on. Try to think about things other than fighting, and death and loss. But Peeta wasn't here; he was over there, stuck right in the middle of it all. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her most prized possession. It was a small, beautiful pearl given to her by Peeta. She smiled faintly as she remembered how she got it.

In a hot week last summer, Peeta had asked Katniss to go to the boardwalk with him because his brothers were taking a car and going for the day. She had never been to the ocean before so she eagerly agreed. She grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs, sitting in her living room to wait for Peeta and his brothers to pick her up.

After a few minutes, she heard a car horn. Katniss opened her front door and saw Peeta's brother in the front seats. They let out an excited whoop and banged the sides of the car. She smiled tentatively at them, and grinned wider when Peeta got out of the back. "Hello, Katniss." He said, brightly, resting his arm on the top of the car door. His skin was slightly tanned from the summer sun and his hair was such a golden shade Katniss thought of him as her angel. She blushed a little and walked towards him.

"Hi, Peeta." She said breathlessly. He was so handsome. She fiddled with her hair, hoping it wasn't falling out of her braid. She stopped a few centimeters in front of him and raised her face, hoping for a kiss. He smiled and inclined his face towards her, pressing his lips against hers softly. She wanted to reach up and cup his face but her hands were full. Peeta pulled away from her only when his brothers groaned and told him to get in the car.

"All right, all right. Please calm down." He said, laughing softly. He stepped out of the way and gestured for Katniss to enter the car. She smiled and got in, leaving her purse in her lap. Peeta shut the door and walked to the other side of the car and got in beside her. He smiled at her again and his brother pulled out of the driveway. His brothers started talking about all of the sea monsters that lived near the beach they were going, and how they'd pull Katniss underwater to have her live with them forever.

"Stop trying to scare Katniss." Peeta scolded.

"I'm not scared, Peeta." She said, "as long as I have you there to protect me." She finished in a whisper that only he could hear. He winked and it made Katniss's heart flutter. Their hands found each other and their fingers laced together. They stayed like that until they had arrived at the beach.

Katniss got out of the car and was speechless. It was beautiful. The sand was a warm, light brown color, and the water was a beautiful deep blue. Rocks stretched out here and there, tide pools sparkling amidst them. The waves curled up with a white rush and crashed onto the shore. The boardwalk's wood was worn, and there were many vendors on it. They were selling jewellery, candy, clothes, knick knacks, hot dogs, popcorn, pretzels and cotton candy. Peeta's brothers ran off to check out some of the things being sold.

"It's beautiful!" she said, turning to Peeta.

"Not as you beautiful as you." He said sincerely.

She blushed and looked away. It wasn't the first time Peeta had said something like this, but she didn't ever believe him. "Come on, let's go check out some of the things!" she tugged on his hand.

He chuckled and let her guide him to the nearest stand. There were several colourful scarves on the rack and Katniss looked through them. She held one up; it was a nice forest green color. "What do you think of this one?"

"Anything would look nice on you." He said affectionately. Katniss blushed again. She put the scarf back.

They toured more of the vendors, buying a hot dog and a bottle of Coca Cola each for lunch. They sat down on a bench and laughed at the seagulls that wanted their food. Peeta threw them some of his hotdog bun and they all swarmed to get it. Katniss giggled and did the same. They laughed together and got up to throw their garbage in the trash bin. They toured more vendors; Katniss bought a silver necklace with a flower on it for Prim, and a small wooden box with beautiful, intricate patterns on it for her mother. Peeta bought his father a new handkerchief and he bought his mother a charm for a bracelet.

After finishing looking at all of the stands and what was being sold, Peeta and Katniss went down to the water. They held hands and carefully made their way across the rocks, checking out the tide pools. They had neared the edge of one of the rocks, and Katniss stood facing the ocean with her eyes closed, smelling the salt and feeling the breeze against her cheeks. Peeta was somewhere behind her, still looking in one of the pools. She turned to look over her shoulder at him. He was crouching down beside a tide pool, reaching his hand into one and picking something out. She turned back and closed her eyes, savouring the freedom she felt.

"Katniss," Peeta called softly behind her. A smile spread across her face and she opened her eyes, turning around. Peeta was holding an oyster in his hands.

"Peeta, we've seen dozens of those already!" she grinned.

"I know. But this one is special." He said with a crooked smile.

"How so?" Katniss asked, tilting her head.

Peeta lowered his gaze from her eyes to his hands. He opened the oyster and showed her that there was a small pearl inside it. She gasped quietly when Peeta dropped the empty shell and held it out to her. "For you." She held out her hand and Peeta gently placed it in her upturned palm. It was smooth and the setting sun's glow reflected off its iridescent surface. She closed her hand around it. She'd keep it forever.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

Peeta smiled as if he was very pleased with himself. Katniss grinned wider and gently held his face with her free hand, pulling him down for a kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and he brought her closer. She relished the feeling of his body against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him in place when she felt him begin to pull away. She kissed him deeper and he responded with so much passion that his kisses made her dizzy.

When they finally pulled apart, the sun had nearly finished setting. "Hey, lovebirds!" Someone shouted, sounding a little far away. Katniss turned around and saw Peeta's brothers waiting by the car. She felt her face flush when one of them started to make kissy noises. She buried her face in Peeta's chest. "It's time to go!" Peeta's oldest brother called while the other continued cooing and smacking his lips.

"Oh my goodness, Peeta!" Katniss said, her voice muffled against his shirt. "Do you think they were watching us the whole time?"

Peeta chuckled softly and stroked her hair. "I don't know, Katniss. I'm sorry if kissing me in public embarrasses you so much." She knew he was teasing her but what he said didn't sit with her well. She pulled back to look him in the face.

"Peeta don't joke like that. You know how I feel about you." She said seriously.

Peeta's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. You know I feel the same way about you. I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose gently.

"It's okay. I love you too. I just don't want your brothers thinking differently about me." She said softly.

"They won't, Katniss. They like you and respect you. You have nothing to fear." He said, smiling down at her.

"Okay." Katniss whispered, looking into his eyes. Then they walked to the car, hand in hand.

When Katniss was dropped off at her house, she gave Peeta one last kiss. She hurried into her house and went up to her room. She felt very tired after her day out and she changed into her pyjamas. She then crawled into her bed and took out the pearl, holding it in her hands all night.

Katniss opened her eyes, and was back in reality. Peeta was not with her. She hadn't seen him for months. She clenched her fists and realized the pearl was still in her hand. She held it close to her heart. She accidentally let out a sob. She blew out a breath and wiped her eyes. She hated crying because crying made her feel like she had lost hope, and she had _not _lost hope in Peeta. He was coming home to her. He promised, and told her that he'd fight until he couldn't to keep his promise. She brushed the pearl against her lips. "I love you, Peeta."


End file.
